1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food containers and more particularly pertains to a new container assembly for keeping food stored therein fresh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, food containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,273; 4,844,263; Des. 366,989; 3,586,201; 3,037,652; and 1,584,903.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new container assembly. The inventive device includes a plurality of nested members each having a bowl-shaped configuration comprising exterior and interior surfaces, a base and a perimeter side wall extending upwardly around the base. The perimeter side wall terminating at an upper edge. The nested members include an outer bowl, a filter, and an inner bowl. The filter is rested inside the outer bowl. The inner bowl is rested inside the filter such that the filter is interposed between the inner and outer bowls. The inner bowl having a plurality of spaced apart holes therethrough. A lid assembly is provided for substantially covering upper opening of the outer bowl.
In these respects, the container assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping food stored therein fresh.